Saved: The Story of Emmett Dale McCarty
by gumdropj
Summary: The story of Emmett's human life before he was changed. Explains the events leading up to his vapirism! Oneshot.
1. The Cause

**A/N: I story I wrote for a competition on The Twilight Saga website. I got like... 4th place... I'll have to check later...** **:)**

**Part I – The Cause**

I knelt down beside my hunting bag, making sure everything was there. I went through a mental checklist, _Bait, first aid, and food supply,_ these were the main things that I packed. I left the small details up to my mom. I didn't want her to worry about the packing, but she constantly insisted on it.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Mom asked for about the sixth time. She tossed 4 thick, wool blankets at me before I could tell her 'yes'. She started to pace around the room.

"You don't have to go by yourself, Emmett," my dad offered. "Your brothers would be more than happy to join you." I looked down at my two older brothers who were sitting on the wooden floor. They glared up at me in return. While they were busy staring me down, they failed to see what Dad was doing. He was giving them a look between 'do-as-I-say' and 'there-will-be-consequences'.

"That's okay, Dad." I said, sparing them whatever 'consequence' they didn't see coming. I glanced back at my Mom who was still searching for things to pack.

"I'm just going hunting. I'll be back in a couple hours." Mom met my eyes for a second and then began to pace even faster. Even though I was 20 years old now, my mom still saw that look of innocence in my features. And that look wasn't helping my case.

"Emmett, did you get it?" My oldest brother asked. His question sent Dad rushing off to the small bedroom he and Mom shared.

"Get what?"

My brothers both exchanged surprised glances. "Usually, he gives it to you early. You know, so you can practice."

"I don't follow." I answered plainly. That's when Dad came out. He had something long and very slim wrapped in cloth. He held it out to me. "Here, Emmett." Now I realized what they were talking about. I don't know how I missed this one. I tore the cloth to reveal a single-shot gun. I've seen my brothers use this all the time. But it was different this time. Now, I would be putting it to action.

Just before I took it from Dad he added, "Use it wisely. It has one-"

"Round of bullets." I finished knowledgeably.

"Right. I would have given it to you earlier but-"

"That's okay. As long as I have it." I took the single-shot from him and pointed it up at the ceiling. "Hey, are there bullets in this?"

"Yes. Emmett don't sh-"

But it was too late. I stopped hearing Dad after he confirmed that there was bullets. I clicked the trigger and laughed at the reaction of my family. They all ducked down to the floor, locking there hands on their heads. I laughed even harder at the sight of my so called 'big' brothers crouching behind the dinner table. They were so exposed there.

Once everybody realized that I was the shooter I decided it was time to leave. "Bye!"

"Wait there, Emmett." I turned around and glanced up at the hole in the ceiling. The bullet seemed to have made only minor cracks. "I'll fix it when I get back."

"Be careful, Emmett!"

"I will." I slung my hunting gear over my shoulders and quickly headed out the door. And,

of course I "checked" if my gun still had ammunition. I shot it once and could have sworn I heard my family's bodies hit the floor as they ducked for cover.

**A/N: Review!**


	2. The Incident

**A/N: Okay, this story got 4th place in the Human One-Shot Competition. Glad I got that cleared up... :)**

**Part II – The Incident**

After a few minutes of searching I found the most suitable hunting ground. It was a place that me and my brothers always went to because of the amount of game here.

I laid down my supplies and started to aim at my first prey. A small herd of deer. I shot three times at them, taking down the largest doe. The rest of the herd was lucky enough to have gotten away. One more dead deer and two properly skinned animals later, I decided to move my hunting to the lake.

When I got there I saw several groups of ducks swimming there. I picked one of my moving targets and shot several times in their general direction. Unfortunately, my aim was off. The bullet seemed to have hit a cub. I guess I wasn't completely out of luck.

I crossed the lake to see what I could do for it or do _to_ it. There were two bullets in the skull, which made the cub dead. I took my knife from my back pocket and began to work on getting the fur from the cub.

Just then I heard a deep, growling sound coming from behind me. I turned around to see a large figure emerge from the tress. Of course, it was the mother of the black bear cub I'd just accidentally shot and killed.

She began padding forward to me, with the motivation of 'you-killed-him' so 'I-kill-you'. So, I, in response brought my gun to level with the Black Bear's skull. I aimed it and pulled the trigger once. It made a clicking noise. Twice. _Click_. A third time. _Click_. I threw my gun to the side, partly because it was of no use to me now, and partly in frustration because, of all things, I'd forgotten to pack extra ammunition.

The mother bear must have sensed that I had no useful weaponry available. My hunting bag was on the far side of the lake and I left my knife by the cub, thinking that I would come back to it later. The bear lunged forward with her claws out.

Knocking me down on the rocks was enough to send me into a slightly unconscious stage. A huge gash from my temple to the back of my head sent blood trickling down to the lake. And on top of that I couldn't breathe. There was too much pressure on my chest and one of her paws pressed down on my throat, like she was chocking me. I took in a limited amount of air before I could feel my throat closing up.

I tried to release my arms from under her paws, but I couldn't move and the struggling was making it harder to breathe. She continued to claw at the arm that I tried to get free. As she attacked, the pressure on my chest kept getting more and more unbearable. The bear kept mauling me as I began slipping deeper into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, I felt the weight of the bear being knocked off of me. Just before I was completely knocked out I could feel this strange sensation. It wasn't the feeling of knowing that I was going to live, because I knew for a fact that I was dead already. It was more like I was somehow flying. But to where?

**A/N: One more part... review! :)**


	3. The Consequence

**A/N: I like how this story turned out. Enjoy the last part!**

**Part III – The Consequence**

The pains from my bear attack were gone, but quickly replaced with an excruciating burning.

So now I was burning from the inside out.

_Hell_, was all I could think. _I died and went to Hell_. I'd like to say that I was surprised, but I couldn't. It wasn't because my teeth were clenched so hard together, but because I wasn't at all surprised. I had way too much fun in my 20 years and I_ deserved_ this place.

The burning was slowly subsiding now. I flashed my eyes open and look couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was in angel. A beautiful blond, golden-eyed angel. But in Hell? I sat up, trying to remember what I did to get here, but my mind refused to go back in time.

"What's your name?"

I jumped a little. I hadn't realized there was someone else in the room. "Emmett." I answered, not taking my eyes off of the angel.

"Okay, Emmett. I'm Carlisle and that is Rosalie."

"This is a lot to take in now, but you are a vampire. You probably feel a burning in your throat, but that just means your thirsty."

_Thirsty? _As if his words triggered it, I started to feel this burning deep in my throat. It was just as bad as the one before. And something started to flow inside my mouth...

"Venom." The angel, Rosalie said.

I looked at her in question. She explained further. "It comes when you hunt."

"Animals, of course." Carlisle chided. "We only hunt animals. I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't mind teaching you."

"I'm sure I wouldn't mind being taught."

"Good. There are other rules, too." Carlisle explained. "You cannot tell anybody that you're a vampire. Or that we're vampires. You have to hunt only animals. And you have to hunt conspicuously. I'm also sure that Rosalie can explain to you the little details later."

She just nodded her head slightly. "It's not much to learn." She eyed me, looking like she was gauging my reaction. After a minute I finally said, "What?"

"Well, it's just that we're telling you that you've become a vampire and you don't seem at all affected by it."

"Well, I'm not. You two are vampires, right?" They nodded their heads in agreement. "How bad could it be?" I stood up and walked to the door, faster than I expected. "Rosalie?" She turned to me. "Can you teach me the ways of the vampire now? My throat feels..." I didn't finish.

"Sure." She quickly came to my side and lead me out the door. "I still don't see why you're okay with this."

Huh. She _still_ didn't see it. "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." She met my eyes for a second and I saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"What?"

She looked down and away. "Nothing. It's nothing. Let's just go. I have rules to teach you."

**A/N: And that's it! A weird place to stop, I know. ~Review!~**


End file.
